Little Melodies
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Once very wealthy, Kagome and Kikyou were forced into slavery, will their new owner know who they are? Or will they be killed for what they're not?
1. Chapter 1

1I sit upon the knoll, looking at the grass as the wind blew gently through it, pushing it, like it was trying to take the grass away to a special place no one knew about. I look up at the sky and see the light blue sky. I see the clouds, puffy and soft. "Jaken." I yell for him. He scurries over to where I sit. "Yes Lord?" he asks me. I look down from the sky before answering "Prepare Ah Un."

"Rin is very happy that we're off again!" the little girl beside me said to me. I look down at her with almost gentle eyes before returning to the road in front of me. "We must get back to the castle before Inuyasha rips it apart." I say through gritting teeth. I normally don't let my anger show, but this wasn't anger, no this was disgust. Father made me give him my word I would do all I could for him. Thus, he now lives in my castle with me. I mentally sigh.

We get to the castle not long before dusk. I'm greeted by Inuyasha. "Hey Sesshomaru. When are we going to get those new shipments of maids?" he asks me. I look at him for a moment before remembering. "Ah, we are supposed to go pick out a group of them. We take 1 each to be our personal servants, the rest are maids and cooks and things of that nature. I suppose we need about 20. So that would be 10 each, incase you can't divide, little brother." I say smirking at him. Insulting his intelligence always a way to make him mad.

Him being a half demon, he's not entirely in check with his emotions. "You shut your damn mouth Sesshomaru, I know how to divide just as well as you do, you damn pansy." My smirk grows wider. Oh, it's always so fun to make him mad. "Yes, Yes, Little brother." I say, dismissing him and walking off. "Rin, take Ah Un back to the stables and have Jaken go with you." "Hai." she said bowing to me before leaving.

I walk through the castle, going to the kitchen, seeing as how I have no servants. I glare into nothing as I remember how I lost my servants.

Flashback

"_Damn it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed at me. I look at him quizzically before_ _noticing horned demon with red eyes chasing after my brother. "Damn you Inuyasha! I told you not to go into the dungeon!" I say, running with him. He shoots me a glare before shouting. "Well just lock the damned thing back up." I look at him for a moment before nodding and picking him up, and pulling us away from the demon. _

_The demon took off down the hall, slicing through the human and demon servants like cloth. I watch as his form seems to get bloody with the look and smell of freshly shed warm blood. I look at Inuyasha who had his arms crossed and was looking off. Typical, right? "What are you looking at? Aren't you gonna go catch it?" he asks me. I smirk at him before racing after the demon. I smell his scent, the blood on his hands, the warmth of it against his skin. _

_He's there. "Stupid Demon, looks like your sentence is cut short, I hope you don't have any children and if you do.. I hope they grow out of the bastard faze before they end up here too." and with that, I cut him in half. I smirk as my brother walks up to the carcass and kicks it. "We will need to get new servants." I tell him. He nods at me before walking off._

End Flashback

I growl as I enter the kitchen. Sure I knew how to cook, but I didn't need to until now. Stupid brother. I sigh as I finish cooking the rabbit. I sit down at the table in the dinning room and eat. After I finish eating, I take the plate outside and throw it, no sense in washing it.. I hear a loud thunk and then see Jaken scramble out from where I threw the dish. "Where's Rin?" I ask him. He looks at me for a second before mumbling something about her running off.

I glare at him before walking off in the direction he came from. I walk slowly through the woods as I try to hear a sign of noise. "LET GO OF ME!!! LORD SESSSSHOOMMMMARRRRUUUU.." I hear her voice ring through the forest. In a second I was by her side.

She was being held by 2 humans. "This girl is just a mere slave child milord, you shouldn't be around her." I look at them, indifferently. "Men, let go of her. Rin. Run." she nods and takes off. I smirk as I gently raised my arm and with a horrid sound, both men fell to the ground, lifeless.

I see a group of men, women and children behind them. They looks frightened from what they just saw. "How would you like to work at my castle?" I ask them. 8 men, 3 little girls and 9 women walk up. "We shall Milord." they bow. "Perfect." I say, smirking.

"Rin." I say to her. "You may come out now." she comes out and smiles up at me. "Lord Sesshomaru is always around to protect Rin."

Kagome's P.O.V. 1 day ago.

"Sister." I say, looking at her. Sleeping out on this cold ground in nothing but our rags has gotten to her. We were captured when we were children, they claimed that we had stolen but we paid for what we took, honestly. Our family was one of the wealthy ones in the village but it didn't seem to matter for they didn't think anything of it.

"Yes Kagome?" she answers me. I look at her with hopeful eyes. I am now 18,Kikyou is now 20. Our mother and father were Kagura and Naraku Higurashi, very respectable people, very powerful. Very, I repeat, Very vicious. "Come lay closer to me, you seem cold, rest you head on my stomach." I tell her. She smiles at me and crawls over to me. I suppose the slave master has beat her again.

He will pay soon enough though, I can't wait for the day when I get to wipe that smirk off his face. I remember the day he captured us it was a nice warm day, we were out picking flowers for mom and dad, and then a man came up to us with a dark gleam in his eye, us being children back then, we didn't catch it until it was too late. He promised us ponies and all the flowers we could pick if we came with him. When we declined, he grew angry and hit us.

I shiver at the thought. Kikyou must have noticed because she decided to speak, not above a whisper though, oh no, for if we were heard, we would be beaten. "Don't think about it little one, it was in the past, maybe soon we can get bought into a nice fancy house, how does that sound? One filled with springs and free from men with whips, unless, you're into that stuff." she told me, quirking an eyebrow, I had to restrain myself from laughing.

She always knew how to lift my spirits. I smile at her before laying my head against my arm, trying to rest for tomorrow's journey to the other village. I let dreams of home enter my mind as I was consumed into a light sleep that rested my aching bones from the work of the day.

I wake up cold and stiff, I nudge Kikyou softly as I tell her to wake for today's journey. She stiffens as she thinks I am the slave master. I giggle softly as I place a strand of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

The slave master walks outside "Awake maggots." I hear him say. I grumble out a few strings of curses before I try to stand up as straight as possible. I always hate morning inspections. He went through the line of around 250 slaves. Most of them were kidnaped like us, or actually stole something.

"You two will come." he said, we smiled inwardly as he walks past us. I reached my hand over and squeezed hers. She got the message and squeezed back. We were finally getting out of here. We pack up what little things we had and waited for him to take us away on the journey we were about to engage in.

"Sango, we're leaving today." I say happily to her. See looks at me with hope in her eyes. Before we walk out, I watched as the other members of the camp that were left behind get whipped, trying to work for today.

"I will not miss that place." I told them. They smiled at me before I turned around and led them as I followed the rest of the members. It was about a day's walk from here. It was a good thing I didn't have to do a lot of things on my feet yesterday, it would be bad for me today, but unfortunately, with Kagura suffering wounds from being recently beaten, Sango and I would most likely be carrying her by the end of the night.

I hear a commotion from ahead of me, I look up to find the 2 slave masters holding a small child. "Let her go, assholes." I tell them. They look at me for a moment before going back to the girl, trying to shackle her like they did us.

I started walking past the other people, trying to get to the girl. I was about to smack the men when the girl yelled out "LET GO OF ME!!! LORD SESSSSHOOMMMMARRRRUUUU.." I look at her oddly, isn't that one of the sons of the Western Lord? Oh no.. This isn't good. Before I could yell at them again a man with silvery white hair stood beside her, he must have been running faster than any human. "Lord Sesshomaru.." I breathe.

"This girl is just a mere slave child milord, you shouldn't be around her." I look at the two men, they must be stupid or something, I mean c'mon, this girl is cleaned and fed properly, she is the adopted daughter of the Western Lord.. "Men, let go of her. Rin. Run." I watch as she nods and takes off.

I watch as he sliced them in half with a yellow light. "Must be a demon thing." I whisper to Kikyou and Sango, they nod in agreement. Kikyou was after all, a miko, as was I. Sango is my demon slayer cousin. You see, my mother was Miko, Naraku, a demon.

"How would you like to work at my castle?"he asks us, I look over to Sango and Kikyou. Us, along with 6 other women, 8 men, and 3 little girls walked up with us. "We shall Milord." we say, bowing. "Perfect."he says, he smirks at us.

We follow the western lord to his castle. "Stay here whilst I get my brother." he tells us. We look at each other a moment before turning forward again, waiting for the lords to return. "So, is this what you wanted to show me Sesshomaru?" the younger brother said to him, looking at us without interest.

"Yes, I figured you'd like that one over there." he said, pointing to Kikyou. "Hmm.. I suppose so, and for you?" "Well, I was thinking one of these two." he pointed to me and Sango. "I like the girl with the blue eyes." I inwardly smile at him, he's a nice guy.

"Inuyasha, it isn't what you want now is it? But I suppose she will do for now. You two are permitted to go shower now, for you will be following us around all day and I don't like the idea of trash smelling humans following us around all day, it assaults our noses.

'Bit of an asshole.' I think mentally. He has no right to tell us we stink, it's not our fault after all anyways. "Yes milord." we say, bowing. "The spring is upstairs, try not to spread your stench as you go." he said sneering. I give him a glare before heading up the steps.

"So, why did you pick that blue eyed girl? She is a miko you know. I wonder what they were doing here.. The two we picked seemed pretty attached to that other woman. You think they're sisters, friends perhaps?" Inuyasha questions me. "I believe the two we picked are sisters, the other is just a friend."

He nods at me. Seems like the mikoes will be stirring up loads of trouble. It's not wise for them to go around unaccompanied. I will have my personal servant tend to Rin. I'm assuming she can read, I've seen her look at the letters on the walls and I've watched her run her fingers across them, mumbling what it said.

'Bah.' why am I thinking of this girl? She is no more than a human, a simple slave, right? So why does she have a faint smell of Naraku and Kagura? Are those two the lost daughters? Were they really kidnaped?

I shake my head in a vein attempt to rid my thoughts of the girl. "I think I'm going to go take a walk." I tell inuyasha. He looks at me strangely before nodding.

Kagome 's P.O.V.

"That bath was heaven, wasn't it Kagura?" I ask her. She nods and smiles at me. "These dresses, are they made of fine silk?" she asks me. I look at the dresses for a moment. "Fine silk mixed with spider Youkai spinning." she smiles at me. "You are always an expert at clothes." "Not necessarily, I can't sew, you of all people know that." I tell her. We both laugh over what happened when we were little.

Flashback

"_Sister!" Kikyou shouted out at me. I look up from my task to see her running towards me with some silk and string. I smile at her as she throws them down at my feet. "This should be enough, right?" she asks me smiling. "Yes" I say giggling. I hold up my dress for her to look at. "Uhm... where's the head go?" she asks me. My eyes grow large before I search my dress for some type of hole. "That's what I forgot.." I say, mumbling. My sister looks at me a moment before falling down from laughing so much. I then join in on her laughter._

End Flashback

"Yes, I suppose so, but you still have an eye or fabrics." she tells me. "I don't like the look of this kimono though.." I tell her. She looks at me puzzled for a moment before smiling. She knew what was about to happen. I place my hands on the dress, as does she.

"One." "Two." "Three" we both say. A pink and red light surround the dress. It went from a silver to pink and red with silver as the outline. There were red roses on the dress with a pink background. I look at the handy work we have just done. We both smile in approval. "This is the first time in a long time I've smiled this much, Kagome." she tells me.

I nod in agreement. "So, what do you think of your master?" I ask her. She blushes a bit. "He's... cute.." she mumbles. I laugh at her shyness. "What about yours?" she asks me. It's my turn to blush and stutter. "Well.. Uh.. He's nice... but he's arrogant.. And he's cute.." I say, trying to find the right words. It's her turn to laugh now.

As we leave the room, we run straight into Lord Sesshomaru. We immediately go to the ground, bowing. "Please lord Sesshomaru, we did not mean to touch you, milord." I say, trying to save us from death, I knew that a beating would happen. "Don't worry Miko, it's alright." he tells me. "Kagome, milord, I am Kagome, and this is Kikyou." I motion to my sister.

"Very well, don't let it happen again Kagome." he says before walking off. His cold attitude following him. "Woah.. Iceprick." Kikyou mumbles. I smile at her. "I wonder what we're supposed to do now." I ask her. She shrugs. "Well, we need you to follow us around." a voice said. We turn to find Inuyasha at the corner of the hall.

"Kikyou, was it? You will need to follow me down to the dinning hall, I'm rather hungry, you will assist us in matters of bathing, clothing, and company, we will not make you do anything other than that, as such, your friend, Sango.. I believe that's what her name is, well, anyways, she will be given lighter tasks to aid your worry." he tells us.

"Thank you milord." we say in unison. "Inuyasha, do not call me lord, for it isn't what I'm used to." he tells us. We smile at him. "Inuyasha." we say. "Oi, kagome, don't let my brother scare you, he is a nice guy, he's just very... to himself." he tells me. I nod at him before running off and looking for Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

1_**Sesshomaru 's P.O.V.**_

Great. I just got her from This Sesshomaru's thoughts and here she comes. Inuyasha must have told her her job. That's just excellent. I wonder why she smells like she does. Jasmine, Strawberries.. And..purity Hum, very strange smell.

I look her way before she finally runs up to me. "Miko." I say to her. She nods in acknowledgment. "It's Kagome you know, Milord." she says to me. I inwardly smirk. "Oh? Well.. I rather like Miko." I say, trying to test the girl's patience.

She looks at me with a hard stare. "Well, I rather don't like it, I would like to be called Kagome, as it is my name, my name isn't what powers I can wield, it's what I've been called since a mere child and I would like you to use it."

"Indeed." I say. She looks at me and smiles. This walk will be very eventful.

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

"Well, Ka-go-me, I suppose my brother has told you your duties and what you can and cannot do?" he asks me. "No Milord, he only told me my duties, not the do's and don'ts." I reply timidly, I feel as though I'm a rock under his shoe. "Well, the first thing, you must always eat with us, you must partake in conversation when we feel fit to give it, you are not to touch my brother in any unwanted way.."

I glared at him when he said that "I AM NOT, that kind of person, Milord, I will not do anything as to disrespect you so." I say to him, trying to keep my temper in check, his eyes flicker with amusement. "Why did you even come out here, milord?" I ask him, it's very obvious he didn't normally go running around in the forest every day. "I had to clear my mind of things and settle my nerves." he tells me. I start to get a little more questionative, I wonder where his last servants went.. "What happened to your other servants?"

"Ka-go-me," he said, still stressing the syllables, "When you my brother running from the first level dungeon, I suggest you hide, hide well, and do not come out until my brother or myself finds you, Understand?" I look at him in disbelief, did the prisoners kill that many? "Y-yes." "Good." he said, ending the conversation.

I walk beside him a little longer before he decides to turn and walk back to the castle. "I'll be with you shortly, milord." I say, looking at the forest. He nods in understanding before continuing to walk back. I audibly sigh, what have I gotten myself into? I watch Lord Sesshomaru's form dissipate before I go off the path and into the forest. I come upon a rose bush, but the roses... are an odd color, purple? Why would the lord have purple roses in his forest?

"Help me!!!" I heard someone shriek. I close my eyes and try to pinpoint where the shriek came from. "Got it!" I said to myself as I started running south. I come to a loosely dense part of the forest, with a little girl and a pig demon smack dab in the middle.

"Were you the one calling for help?" I ask the little girl, she looks at me with hopeful eyes, but before she could answer, the demon grabbed her mouth, and smiled at me. "No, no, this girl is mute, she could not have yelled for you, I'm sorry for wasting your time." I look from the demon to the girl, her eyes look pained, almost pleading.

"How about you put the girl down and walk away so I don't have to kill you?" I question the demon, he looks at me a moment before laughing "You? Kill me?" he questions, then laughs again. "No, but I will." a voice from behind me says. A bright yellow line comes from behind and slices the demon's head off, letting the girl go in the process.

The little girl ran towards me, latching onto my leg. "Thank you for finding me" she says cheerfully, completely ignoring the fact that she was about to die mere minutes ago. "Y-your welcome." I say to her, placing my hand on her head while smiling down at her. She releases her vice grip on my leg, only to place one on the rescuer behind us, Lord Sesshomaru. "Thank you." I say to him, keeping my eyes on the young child. Sesshomaru nodded and looked down to question the girl.

"Where is your family?" "My parents were killed by the demon." she said solemnly, she let a few silent tears fall down her cheeks before she wiped them off on the demon lord's pants. "I assume you'll want to keep the child?" he asks me. "Yes" I say smiling at him, the little girl was alone now, and she's just too cute to leave alone!

"Very well. We must return now, it's almost time for dinner." he said, ending the discussion. I took the little girl's hand, enjoying a quiet walk back to the castle, that is until we arrived home. "That is where you live?" "Yes, I work here for Lord Sesshomaru." I say pointing to the demon lord. "Wow! You're a lord?" she questioned him with starry eyes, he nodded at her once before walking forward into the front gate.

"Come miko, you must wash the child up and prepare her for dinner." he said, waving his hand over his shoulder, as an attempt to make us hurry. "Well," I say to her, as we walk into the castle, "First thing's first, what's your name?" "Sora" she said cheerfully, while looking around. "Sora huh? Well, lets go find Lord Sesshomaru's Ward, Rin, and then we can find you something to wear and give a nice hot bath before dinner, hm?" I ask her. Her eyes light up with excitement.

"Yes please, nice lady" she chirps happily. "My name is Kagome, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." I say to her, smiling. This little girl seems to put joy into me. "Miss...Kagome, will you help me wash my hair when we get into the bath?" she asks me, eyes full of hope and promises. "Yes, Sora." I say giggling at her, she's such a sweet little child.

"Rin" I call out into the open west wing, I see a little black haired girl run out from her room. "Yes miss Kagome?" she smiles at me. "This is Sora, she is going to be staying here from now on." I say to her, letting Rin greet the younger child. "So this is Rin's new friend?" Rin said happily, looking between me and Sora. "Yes." I say, smiling at her.

"Rin, do you wish to bathe with Sora? I was just about to give her a bath." I questioned Rin, she smiled at Sora before tugging her through my door. As I'm about to shut the door, I see a maid walk by, rather hurriedly. "Miss" I say to her, she abruptly stops and turns, sort of glaring at me. "Can you go and ask where Lord Sesshomaru keeps his smaller kimonos for littler girls?" She purses her lips together a moment before returning back to her original look, a glare. "I suppose." she said finally, huffing and then turning to walk down to where ever Lord Sesshomaru was, I presume he is in the study.

"Miss Kagome, can you come wash my hair now?" she questions me from the bathroom. "Okay, Rin." I call into the next room. I walk into the bathroom to see Rin covered in bubbles from head to toe, standing outside of spring, dripping all over the floor.

"Sora" I say, fake scolding her. "Get back in the spring." I tell her, giggling at her as she jumped back in. "Okay, Sora, now where did the hair soap go?" I ask her, she looks around a moment before handing me a bag

_**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**_

I don't know what possessed me to let the girl stay here, she'll probably make such a ruckus I'll have to fire that woman and make her leave with that child. A human child nonetheless. "Where did that paper go.." I say aloud, looking around for the paper I was about to sign, it had something to do with officers patrolling the towns or something like that...

Ah! Here it is!" I say as I hold the paper up above my head like I had won a prize. A knock came to the door just as I sat down. "Enter." I say, placing the paper down on my desk. "Milord, your servant wants to know where you keep the smaller kimonos?" she asks me, standing at the door, barely inside my study. "Have someone deliver them to her, I believe they reside in one of the guest rooms on the eastern wing." I say to her, quickly dismissing her.

The miko will probably need to take the little girl out and get some better kimonos for her, also get herself a few nice kimonos, I'll suppose I'll have to go with them both, I don't want them to be unprotected, I almost lost a good maid today, I do not wish to have it actually happen.

Although she did look like she could handle her own, I need a weapon smith to make her a bow and a continuous supply of arrows, so she won't be as defenseless as she was. Her miko powers without weapons require close quarters, I don't want anyone so close to what's mi...

"Arg..." I growl low, here I am thinking about her, again! "Milord." I hear someone say, I look towards the door, did she even knock? "Did you even knock?" I ask her.

_**No one's P.O.V**_

His eyes burned at Kagome like he would strike her down if she said the wrong thing. "N-no Milord." she stuttered, waiting for his response_. 'So, she's afraid of me, is she? She should be, perhaps it's time to show her what I do to disobedient maids' _he thought as he looked at her shaking body. "Milord?' she questioned him again, waiting for his response. "Come here." he said in a deathly cold voice, his eyes seemed hollow, dead, even.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Milord." Kagome said in a hushed tone, not meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. He smirked at her. "You did not knock." he stated to her. "Yes, milord, but, I thought we were supposed to be with you at all times, milord?, should I have to knock?" she questioned, head still down. She did have a good point.

"Very well." he said, inwardly sighing, and dismissing her 'disobedience'. "So, milord, have you read all these books?""Most, to all of them." Sesshomaru replied simply, eyeing the girl as she looked around the library, eyes shimmering with the hope to read all the books that were place upon the shelves, like priceless china dolls. "You will teach Rin and Sora to read." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

She simply nodded her head, not even so much as a protest. "I planned to start teaching them tomorrow, I hope that is alright, Milord." Kagome said, waiting for Sesshomaru's answer. "Very well. You're dismissed. Go to get the children and wait for me in the dinning room. My brother and your sister should be there as we speak." Kagome nodded her head and left Sesshomaru alone to his thoughts.

As Kagome got the children down the steps, a loud crash was heard, followed by a hollow growl. "Get in there!" Kagome pointed to the door, pushing them through it. Grunts and growls barrel down the hall, looking for something... or someone. "Run!!!" someone says from outside the door, shrieking. Was that...Sango and Kikyou? Kagome swung the door open, only to come face to face with...

Sesshomaru. "Miko." he said so cold his breath froze on her face. "Did you let out the prisoner?" he questioned darkly. "No, Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't near the dungeon." Kagome sputtered out, afraid for what might could happen to her. "Very well." he said, after a moment of glaring at Kagome. "Get to the dining room." Sesshomaru commanded, leaving the 3 quivering girls to themselves.


End file.
